dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGinyuF0rce5/Benjamin (TheGinyuF0rce5) - Bio
About Benjamin *Name: Benjamin *Age: 14 *Brother of Alex and Daniel *Species: Human *Favorite Youtubers: SMG4, ExplodingTNT, Sr Pelo, Eddsworld, TomSka, Edd00Chan, VanossGaming, DanTDM, TheOdd1sOut, Jaiden Animations and Denis *Favorite Game: Street Fighter *Favorite Food: Pizza *Favorite Meme: Sanic *Favorite Music: Despacito, Shape of You and Darkest Hour History *Same history as Alex and Daniel Weapons *Flaming Sword - A sword made of flames *Has shotguns, machine guns, swords, mallets, anvils, explosives, boxing gloves and has a indestructible shield. *Has an Electric Guitar that can shoot shockwaves, sonic waves and lasers *Has a manipulator hat. *Has a Integrator Gun Abilities *Falcon Punch - Benjamin punches so hard, the opponent explodes in bird-shaped fire *Consecutive Fire Bullets - User fires low damage fire bullets that turn the area they touch on fire *Great Fire Blast - User creates a high damage fireball that results in a wall of fire on impact *Blaze Column - Users' mouse cursor erupts in a column of fire that deals a medium amount of damage and issues a quick stun *Hell’s Core - User begins erupting multiple columns of fire leading up to an obliterating fire explosion that deals massive damage *Lightning Bolt - User strikes lightning in a medium damage but hard to dodge blast *Lightning Flash - User quickly teleports to get closer or further from their target *Lightning Dispersion - User creates lightning from their body and strike nearby targets while delivering a medium amount of damage and a stun *Lightning Barrage - User creates a line formation of lightning strikes which stun and deal medium damage *Lightning Extermination - User produces a large ball of energy that deals high damage *Flying Strength *Destroyed hyperverses and dimensions Speed *Can keep up with Alex Durability *Survived hyperverses and dimensions exploding *Tanked the destruction from all the planets, the son, the moon and all the multiverses. *Can be desintegrated *Can endurade be becomed into a bloody liquid *Can return from be erased from existence *Inmune at the hypnotism *Can endurade all that can kill a cartoon character Intelligence *Can trick everyone, even the smartest person *Can hack computers Personality *Very cocky Likes *Youtubers *Memes *Penguins *Playing video games *Rock Music Dislikes *YouTube Rewind 2019 *People who use the term 'Dead Meme' *Unskippable ads *My Little Pony *Boredom Toon Force Can stretch his arms. Can touch the son and throws it at planets to destroy it Can grab his own shadow Can hurt ghosts with his punches Knowledge of the real world *Has knowledge of the real world *Has knowledge of the multiverses *Can become into the writer from his cartoon *Can erase and draw whatever Magic Powers *Can shoot magic blasts, make things with his magic, and with a charged magic blast can destroy all the planets, the sun, the moon and the multiverse. *His magic blasts can desintegrate the victim and can kill inmortal gods *Can recreate all the planets, the sun, the moon and the multiverses, etc., with his magic. Meme generation *Can create memes just thinking in memes *Can manipulate his memes and make that attack the opponents Regeneration and inmortality *Can be burned, can endurade the sun's heat, can be crushed, can be tritured, can be cutted into pieces, and can endurade blasts Forms *Blazing Benjamin - Turns his hair orange, his stats get a boost and gets a forcefield around him made of fire *Giant Form - Can become a giant and combine it with Blazing Benjamin *Nova Benjamin - A alter-ego of Benjamin **Has desintegrator guns, Lightsabers, a Giant Mech that can shoot missiles and flight with a jetpack, has a jetpack to fly, has a space ship that can flight in planets in seconds and shoot lasers and bombs and has robot clones of himself that can shoot lasers, has extendible claws and has flamethrower Weaknesses *Very cocky *Can still be killed Category:Blog posts